hermione's crazy week
by panicat the disco rocks 4ever
Summary: this is from hermione's POV. hermione everywhere she goes everyones singing and dancing! but the songs are from this generation.


Disclaimer: if I owned Harry potter I would be…RICH! Rich I tell you piles of money. But sadly I don't sob. But I do… oh crap NO! I don't own the songs either! sobs even louder but wait sniff I do own the story! YAH please R&R

I am a busy girl with a busy life. So I would never imagine one day that the school goes hay-wire. Well let tell you my day its crazy so tonight I decided to do my homework in the head boy/girl common room. The bad part Malfoy's head boy. It was 3:37 am when……

"I am sooo tired" I said dipping more ink to do my dark arts essay due tomorrow. So then malfoy was eating but he ran out so then he told me

"Granger get some sleep" he said sincerely.

"NO I'm not yawn that yawn tired."

"Fine be that way" he said sarcastically.

"Pathetic" he muttered to himself.

I rolled my eyes and then my eyes started to go down until I lied on the couch sleeping.

The next day malfoy at the edge of the couch said

"Tick-tock it's almost 6"and then he threw the alarm clock out his hand and started to sing.

I was like WTF! He can't sing or can he?

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

"Malfoy stop" I said laughing but he had a nice voice.

_Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car_

He was freaking me out but it was embarrassingly hi-la-ri-ous.

_A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake_

_What if they say that you're a climber_

"Hey malfoy lets sing another song before breakfast" I asked suddenly.

_Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone_

_Who really cares, cause it's your life_

_You never know, it could be great_

_Take a chance cause you might grow_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

"Okay what about an annoying song and oh yeah that song was dedicated to you" he said.

"Annoying… hmm…THE BEAT OF MY HEART! And thank you" I said jumping on the couch. "Wait let me get ready with my wand I changed my clothes, hair and makeup with a flick and said let's begin."

"Wait malfoy I get my own solos okay?"

"Fine" he said jumping on the couch.

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my heart_

_I'm thinking about,_

_Letting it out._

_I wanna give in,_

_I wanna go out._

_But looking around_

_I finally found,_

_The rhythm of love,_

_The feeling of sound._

_It's making a change,_

I looked at malfoy and we both started to sing and dance like idiots.

_The feeling is strange._

_Its coming right back._

_Right back in my range._

_Not worried about anything else,_

_I'm waking up_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my heart._

The couch disappeared and 2 microphones with a white background appeared and we looked fabulous in our black clothes. Me in a black halter dress up to me knees with black boots to my knees and my hair straight. Malfoy with just normal black clothes you know.

_Chorus:_

_The beat of my heart,_

_The beat of my heart,_

_The beat of my heart,_

_It tears us apart._

_The beat of my heart,_

_The beat of my heart,_

_The beat of my heart,_

_Now I'm back to the start._

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my heart,_

_I'm up from my down._

_I turn it around._

_But making it back,_

_I'm not gonna drown._

_I'm taking a stance._

_I won't miss a chance._

I can't believe me and him would get along so well.

_I want you to see_

_I'm not scared to dance._

_The way that you feel_

_Could never be real._

_I want you to know I finished the deal._

_So I'm sayin to you_

_I'll always be true._

_To the rhythm inside,_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my heart,_

_Chorus_

I pushed him to the side and said

_Away Away,_

_Away Away,_

_Away Away,_

_Away Away,_

_Away Away,_

_Away Away,_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my heart,_

_Away Away,_

_Away Away,_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my heart,_

I grabbed him of the floor and sang so close to his face it was like we were almost gonna kiss.

_The beat of my heart,_

_The beat of my heart,_

_The beat of my heart,_

_It tears us apart,_

_The beat of my heart,_

_The beat of my heart,_

_The beat of my heart,_

_Now I'm back to the start,_

_Chorus_

Again I pushed to the side (muah ha-ha)

_Away Away,_

_Away Away,_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my heart,_

_Away Away,_

_Away Away,_

_To the beat of my,_

_To the beat of my heart_

"Wow that incredible I said breathlessly who knew you could sing like a rock star."

"Yeah thanks a what!" he said gloatly.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh man turn everything back to normal." I said quickly

KNOCK KNOCK

"I don't know how" he said nervously.

"Fine stall!"

"Okay" as he ran out.

"Oh wait"

"What!"

"Our clothes DUH!"

"Oh… oh yeah"

And then with my wand I changed our clothes back into our plain-blah-hateful uniforms.

"Okay now stall"

"Okay um what was that spell?" I said so loudly that I amazingly remembered.

"deliot ort" and everything turned back to normal.

I got a book and at the door was Harry and Ron. So I pretended I was interested and sat back down.

"Hermione there you are, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Ron said.

"Well you guys couldn't think I was up here."

"Umm I'm just gonna leave" Malfoy said backing away to the door and then running off closing behind.

"Umm Hermione we just wanted to say happy birthday." Harry said lifting his wand and then music began to play again. I blinked and saw Harry with an electric guitar, Ron with a bass guitar, Neville with drums and Semus with an electric guitar.

I put my hands on my ears and saw that they knew what they were doing and then Harry singing. SINGING!

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)  
_

I was amazed at this Ron sang backup very well. I looked at the grandfather clock and saw I had time so I decided to get my breakfast cereal bar I had in pocket and nodded my head to the song.

_  
Drop a heart, break a name  
we're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

So then Harry zapped himself an electric guitar as well. This day is might as well screwed up!

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
_

I think ron was looking at us very

_  
Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song _

(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
x2

And then I realized its not my birthday! Oh well this day gets weirder and weirder by the song.

_  
Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

So then the bell rang the guys zapped everything outta here and then all of us ran to class we made it just in time. Snape came 5 minuets after us so then he said

"Okay now professor Dumbledore would like all 7th years to the great hall." He said borely.

And in addition he said

"And after he finishes his speech do not come back to my class."

All of us cheered and then I decided to sing.

"Hey guys hold up, music!" I said in front of the whole class.

"Granger you can't sing!"

All the slytherins said (oddly) at the same time.

_Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck  
It's way to early to catch a bus  
Why conform without a fuss  
Daddy, Daddy, No!  
I don't want to go to school  
Whoo!  
_

So everybody ran to the great hall for the whole song.

_  
CHORUS:  
I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
Meet Juliet or Marvolio  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now  
I want to break out  
Let's go! _

Teachers treat us all like clones  
Sit up straight, take off your headphones  
I don't blame them they get paid  
Money, Money, whoo!  
Lots of Money, Money, whoo!

CHORUS

Get out, Get out, Get out, Get Out (Whoo!)

So then I heard Ron say "I never knew Hermione could sing that awesome!"

_  
Get out, Get out, Get out, Get Out  
to skip or not to skip that is the question  
Get out, Get out, Get out (x4) _

CHORUS (x2)

Get out, Get out, Get out, Get out (Whoo!)  
Get out, Get out, Get out, Get out (Whoo!)  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now  
I want to break out  
Let's go!  
Get out, Get out, Get out  
Get out, Get out, Get out, Get out

"Well it seems that everybody is here now" Dumbledore calmly as we came in and took our seats.

"As I was saying Hogwarts will be having a dance because of all the marvelous things you've done over the years."

**A/N: I know Dumbledore died in the 6th year and Snape had to run but lets pretend Dumbledore didn't die and Snape didn't go away. Harry and Ginny are still together and Ron and Hermione are still to nervous to say they love each other.**

"The dance will be this Saturday night, and it will begin at 7:30-6 in the morning."

I was loving the idea but lets go back and see what happened this morning… I sang with malfoy (freaky), Ron and Harry sang a kinda love song to me and Harry is still with Ginny, Ron is now looking at me in a daze (eiu) and now there's a dance Something's up and I'm gonna… ohh who am I kidding the morning already started out weird clues will and I will solve them… even if it's the last thing I DO!

**Hope you guys liked it please review and I will update as soon as I can. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU REVIEW! Thank you. ;-) and oh yeah HAPPY HOLIDAYS:-p**


End file.
